


ZEXER

by NinjaNirvon



Category: Original Work
Genre: listen all i know how to write is horror and blood im sorry, oc backstory moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaNirvon/pseuds/NinjaNirvon
Summary: Just a little backstory thing for one of my OCs wherein he very slowly commits murder. BARELY proofread





	1. Chapter 1

“Zexer, come here a moment.” 

The droid(?) stopped midway through washing a plate, setting it down in the sink and marching over to his master with little hesitation. He emerged from the shadows of the hall into the living room, lit by the early morning light that reflected off of his glass chest.

“I gotta get to work. Sarah’s still asleep, but when she gets up make sure you have whatever she needs already set out for her, yeah?” The man ~~commanded~~ requested. He was bent over the low table gathering his things, barely enough room between the glass of it and the frame of the couch to stand up. Zexer watched him, warbling out a reply in the affirmative.

Grabbing his key ring and slinging his bag over his shoulder, the man turned and power-walked out of the room without another word. Zexer stood in the entryway, still half-shadowed, his screen turned towards the floor where his master had walked away. He seemed to stand there for forever, before being jolted back into reality by the sound of a door clicking open from above him.

The soft pattering steps of the wife made their way through the upstairs halls, and Zexer rushed to gather her things and set them out for her.

* * *

“Zexer, dearest, could you hand me those papers on the counter? ...Thank you.”

Zexer held out the loose documents in his claws to the wife, who patted him on the rear before snatching them away and flicked them out to make them rigid for reading. She looked back and forth between the papers and her laptop screen, tapping her left hand on the dark glass table and sighing to herself.

He stood over her shoulder as she studied the document and compared it to whatever was on her screen, still tapping her hand. To stop her fidgeting, Zexer reached out his claws and pinched the back of her hand lightly. The wife stopped and looked at her hand, where blood was starting to bubble forth and slide down her skin onto the table.

“ _Ow_. ...Heyyy, what was that for?” She whined, looking up into Zexer’s screen as she stood from her seat and began walking away. Zexer followed her with his sensors as the clack of her heels echoed across the floor and she made her way to the bathroom to fetch a bandaid.

“Where the hell did I put-? Ah,” the wife grabbed a box of bandages from the bathroom closet shelf, pulling them down on top of her. The sound of glass on glass scraped behind her. She’d started unwrapping a bandage and applying it, when the droid(?) reached another claw out and pinched her again, on the same hand.

“Ow! Hey, fucking knock it off!” She yanked her hand back in surprise as Zexer was clamping down on her, the tiniest shred of skin coming off in his claws. “Jesus, what’s gotten into you? Go clean the kitchen or something, you’re being a bother.”

Zexer’s blank triangular screen stared down at her. “I said _go away!_ ”

He took a step forward.

He clawed at her sleeves, the fabric shredding under his knife-like hand. The wife yelped and took another startled step backwards, her hand still bleeding and dripping over the floor. He continued his approach, grabbing her forearm which she had held up to defend herself, putting deep cuts into her skin and spilling blood over his claws. Yanking herself loose, the wife made a dash for the door, with Zexer following her.

Still in heels, her escape wasn’t as quick as it could have been. She had her hand on the knob of the front door when Zexer grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back down the hall as she screamed and kicked. He continued to pick and peel at her as he led her back through the house, scattering bits of her across the floor, leaving a trail of bloody droplets on the tiles.

* * *

“I’m home!” The man called out into the open house, undoing his tie at the door and setting his keys on a nearby shelf. “Sarah? You home?”

No reply, just the distant sound of a clock ticking on the wall. The man stepped fully into the hall, looking through the arches and entryways of the livingroom and kitchen for any signs of life.

“Zexer, where-” he stopped in his tracks at a disgustingly gentle noise under his shoe. Looking down at it, and peeling his loafer off of the floor, a wet slice of… _something_ , fell off the underside of his shoe and splattered onto the ground.

His brow furrowed and lips curled up in an expression of disgust, he slammed his shoe back down and took another look around him. He found his eyes transfixed by glimmering spots of red dotted all along the tiles, barely visible in this light. He clutched the handle of his briefcase and stepped slowly through the house, following the trail of blood and organic matter.

The deeper into the house he went, the more blood there was, and the bigger the strips of flesh and meat were. He paused mid-step as he neared the bathroom, where the light was turned on, illuminating a large torn piece of hair and scalp left on the ground. As if someone had pulled so hard on your hair they took part of your head with it.

Holding his breath, but not frightened, the man stepped forward more towards the bathroom, his eyes fixed on it. As he rounded the corner and finally saw fully into it, his back straightened and he drew in a gasp, his briefcase loudly clattering to the floor next to him.

Zexer was sat on the bathroom bench, blood dripping down his legs and forearms. The wife was laid over his lap, her dress in pieces leaving whatever was left of her body and insides exposed, her head falling limply over the side of Zexer’s thigh. At the sound of the falling briefcase, Zexer’s screen angled upwards and looked at his master, who stood frozen in the doorway. His screen lingered for a moment before focusing back on the wife, where he continued to pick her apart bit by bit, tossing chunks of her flesh and muscle off into a pile at his feet, the blood oozing from her and her pieces and pooling on the bathroom floor around him.


	2. stupider (but better) version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the same thing as the previous chapter, except this is the written-at-midnight version from before the other one was written

zexer was a general helper around the house and home of the couple. he kept to the house when they were away, helped cook, cleaned, watched the pets, and was trusted and loved. the wife _especially_ appreciated all him for all the... help, her husband couldnt provide. a very casual thing, im assured. zexer had very complicated feelings on the matter that he either couldnt or wasnt permitted to display and express. it felt at times as if he were just a tool to them, or a toy

when the husband went off to work for the day he left zexer and the wife at the house. it started innocently enough, with the wife sat at the table doing her work and zexer minding his own business, when out of nowhere he pinched her on the back of her hand. not hard, not enough for her to immediately react, just with the tips of his claws, but it drew blood. she went off to get a bandage and he follower her, pinching her again as she was dressing her other injury. he pinched off a bit of skin this time. then he did it again, and a gain, rougher each time, all over her, until she was panicking and made a bolt for the door

he tore her skin off in small pieces as he dragged her back to the bathroom, a large, bloodied chunk of her hair torn out and left in the hall where she struggled and he yanked. a trail of blood and bits leading from the doorway to the wash

when the husband returned he was met with a strip of flesh under his shoe, following the bloody trail down the hall. when he got to the bathroom he was met with the sight of nearly the entire floor bloodied and sprinkled with chunks and bits of flesh and muscle, the wife laid across zexer's lap, with him meticulously picking her body apart and throwing bits of her skin and meat into a pile. all he did was look up at the husband before continuing.

he wasnt let back in the district after that


End file.
